Wake up call
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: artemis slept over at the cave in some...odd attire, and who else other than wally would see her. Fluffy spitfire story. Some added chalant. One shot. Check my wattpad account (the-geeky-cauldron) for the image of what artemis is wearing.


**if you go onto my wattpad (the-geeky-cauldron) there is a picture of what artemis was wearing to help the description.**

* * *

Artemis woke up at about 9 she had slept over at the cave as her mother was not there, and that place was creepy with no one else being there. She had a early body clock and was surprised to stayed asleep till then, normally she woke up at 7. She got out of bed blushing slightly at her appearance it was so dorky and a dead give away of who she liked, it was also strangely comfortable,but NO one goes in her room with out her permission or knocking first,well almost everyone apart from-

Her door suddenly swung open to reveal a tall red headed guy staring down at her.

"Oh god im s-sorry i didn't realise, you're normally up by now" wally said going red as he saw Artemis in just an extremely oversized top, with her green arrow on the chest, covering artemis with- were they - were they kidflash socks? did they have HIS superhero logos on them? They did. A smirk started to spread across wally's face. "Nice socks arty" wally said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, kididiot, zatanna and m'gann got me them for christmas, they thought it was hilarious" artemis said the last part bitterly.

"Why would that be funny?" Kidflash asked honestly confused.

'How could he be this dense' artemis thought "you really can't tell?"

"No, why should i?" Wally said confused

"Ughh i guess its true what they say guys don't understand girls"

"Well this guy would like to know why you're wearing those socks" wally smirked again.

"Well all my other socks are in the wash" artemis lied praying he wouldn't look over at her open sock draw, 'why do i have to be so messy' artemis mentally cursed.

"Yeah right" wally said and zoomed over to the drawer pointing at all the socks.

"Yeah fine alright, the socks are surprisingly soft and comfortable"she started leaving out the bit about how the socks made her feel happier and safer "it has nothing to do with you wally" she finished with lying and a blush.

"Yeah of course" wally said sarcastically while gazing at her

'Wow his eyes are gorgeous' artemis thought 'not to mention the rest of him' she blushed further at the thought desperately not looking at his lips.

Wally continued to look at her' she looked so cute and vulnerable at the moment with one sock pulled up with the other hanging loose by her ankle, her stormy grey eyes were beautiful, her lips looked...lets not go there' wally lingered there for a few more seconds looking at her beauty, then sped off.

"Well that was close" artemis said

"What was?" Zatanna asked as she walked past her door. She started to walk in then stopped dead in her tracks "no way you actually wear them" she continued walking in then closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Shut up you got me them, besides ive already had enough of people asking why i wear them"

"Who else asked?"

"Oh no one" artemis said blushing and turning around.

"hturt eht llet" zatanna said casting a spell.

"zee" artemis whined. zatanna knew she wouldn't go out looking like this.

"c'mon tell me" zatanna asked

artemis glared

"don't make me get robin to show me the security camera footage from the hallway, the door was open".

"ughhh, it was wally okay"

"oh my god wally saw you like that, that's got to be embarrassing, 'specially with those socks"

"shut up, zee, although he was too thick to figure out I like him though"

"how could he be that thick?" zatanna pondered.

"i really don't know, I probably could have had it written on my head and he wouldn't have noticed" artemis chucked

"so what happened?"

"well he saw me in this" artemis said gesturing towards her outfit "at first he seemed kind of stunned but then he saw the socks, he went back to normal, he asked where I got them and why I was wearing them, I said that my other socks were in the wash, he saw my stupid sock draw open..."

"and the last part" zatanna said crossing her arms

artemis narrowed her eyes "we kinds stood there looking like idiots staring at each then then he ran off, happy?"

"happy for you, seems like wally liked your appearance" zatanna said raising her eyebrows suggestively

"shut up, zee, its not like hes ever going to like me back or ask me on a date"

"sure" zatanna said walking away and opening the door.

* * *

"hey dick" wally said as he just crashed into robins room flopping on the bed.

"whats got you down or up, I cant tell"

"im neither I have no idea" wally said truthfully "so you may not know much about girls but I know you are great detective"

"yeah" robin said wondering where this was going.

"well say if you saw zatanna with socks with robin logos on them what would that mean?"

"well one way to go with getting artemis to finally like you and two I don't like zatanna"

"wait seriously she likes me!" wally said excitedly

"well yeah I pretty sure she does"

"thanks rob! also I know you like zee, I'm not a detective but you sure are obvious"

"this is the thanks I get" robin said sarcastically.

but wally had zoomed off by the end of the sentence.

* * *

zatanna was looking for robin but was past by a rush of wind, indoors, in other words wally. zatanna stopped walking and turned around.

"hey zee is artemis up yet?"

"you would know" zatanna smirked

wally blushed "no I mean like is she dressed now" wally said awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"yeah by now I would have thought so"

"thanks"

"wait wally before you go hturt eht llet"

"what?" wally said in confusion

"dosent matter" zatanna smiled reassuringly, hoping he though she had just mumbled some words

"umm ok" wally said suspiciously before running off

'I am a genius' zatanna thought to herself before resuming her search of robin.

she walked down the hall and knocked on Robins door "come in" she heard robins voice

"hey guess what happened?

"wally and artemis are going to probably be together soon"

"yeah how'd you know"

"wally came in here a few minutes ago asking if artemis liked him"

"yeah well guess what I did"

"what?"

"i put a spell on both artemis and wally forcing them to tell the truth"

"nice going" robin said causing zatanna to blush severly "ill hack into the security cameras"

" I cant wait to see this".

"ughh wally shut the door we can't see in, he knew I was watching, alright we'll just have to go to the door and listen"

robin got up and took zatannas hand and lead her to the door.

* * *

wally knocked on the door of artemis' bedroom

"wow you knocked"artemis said in mock surprise

"mind if I come in?"

"yeah sure..." artemis said wondering why he was being so polite.

"Umm about this morning, the socks is there really no other reason you are wearing them?"

"well umm err no-yes artemis said wondering what just happened

"Are you ok?" Wally asked wondering what happened.

"yeah fine"artemis smile.

'Wow she has such a beautiful smile' wally thought "anyay can you tell me what that other reason is"

"well i can" there was silence "what i didn't guarentee an answer" artemis said smiling a more mischievous smile this time.

'God she just gets cuter by the second-no stop thinking this wally think straight' wally thought "right well thats really useful" wally said sarcastically

"you're welcome captain sarcasm" artemis chuckled.

"Right well since i'm not going to get an answer out of you i'll have to force it" this time wally was grinning, he began advancing.

"wally can't there be a third option" artemis pleaded trying to compromise

"sorry no can do" wally said then he started tickling her merciessly.

"wal-wally s-stop" artemis chocked out in-between laughs

"not until you tell me"

"al-alright ca_casasnova your ch-charms and persuasion have worked" artemis giggled and laughed.

"go on then tell the truth"

"ughh its not like I can lie anyway"

"wait! why?" wally asked

"oh zee cast a spell making me tell the truth, then she forgot to remove it"

"I dont think she forgot" wally said

"what why?"artemis asked

"well earlier zee and I were talking then before I left she muttered something, that sounded strangely like a spell"

"i guess she put the s-" artemis started

"artemis do you like me" wally said very rushed

"well um I err n-yes" artemis stuttered blushing

"great! because I like you too"

"seriously!"

"well I hate to be mister obvious but I cant lie"

oh right" artemis blushed again

"so...do you want to go on a date?" wally asked anxiously

"what do you think, Sherlock" artemis said going back to her normal self.

"great! where to?"

"well I th-" artemis started before she heard a creak of a floorboard, she continued while pointing toward the door "i think we could see a movie"

"yeah sounds good" wally said as he opened the door causing robin to fall in with zatanna on top.

"awwww you two look like a couple" artemis teased

" you'd know all about being in a couple" robin retorted getting up.

"yeah at least we can say we like each other" wally said looking at both of them intently

"after countless months" zatanna chipped in

"well at least we have" artemis said "unlike you two"

"wait you like me?" robin asked.

"well I err yeah" zatanna admitted

"robin this is your queue to admit your feeling" wally prompted with a smirk

"yeah I kinda like you to" robin said blushing

"really!"zatanna said joyfully

"yeah" at this point wally picked up artemis bridal style then zoomed of with her to let rob and zee discuss their feelings by themselves.


End file.
